Because I'm Not Popular, I'll Meet The New Guy
by Alpha Centori
Summary: Tomoko Kuroki is the most unpopular girl in school. But when a new classmate shows up, she is determined to make a new friend in him and she recieves help from an unexpected source.
1. Ch 1: Prologue

My name is Katashi Matsushita and I hate my life right now.

And I hate the fact that I hate my life right now.

See, I'm a go-with-the-flow kind of guy. I usually let things happen to me without complaint and deal with what I'm given.

But this time the timing is unacceptable. Just as I think I have enough courage to ask my crush on a date and after practicing hundreds of fake conversations in front of a mirror, my parents go and decided to move.

_'Just great, all of that effort wasted.' _I thought as I walked home from my last day of school.

I had already said goodbye to all of my friends and I was ready to move that weekend.

But of course, fate has different plans for me.

* * *

**I know its kind of short but that seemed like a good cliffhanger, plus it's only the prologue. Tell me what you think with a review. Also, I would like to know whether you want me to continue in first-person like this, or do a third-person perspective. I may not update this as often as I'd like to because of Pokémon X and Y coming out, plus I have another fanfic I'm working on as well. But I will finish what I started, eventually.**


	2. Ch 2: A New Name

Ch.2: A New Name

Katashi's body started tingling. He stopped in his tracks and wondered what was happening.

He was suddenly teleported to a black void.

At least, it looked like a black void. The floor was solid enough.

The entirety of the room was black except for what stood in front of him.

There was a person sitting in a chair typing something into his laptop in front of him. His back was to Katashi.

The figure occasionally turned and looked at what appeared to be a journal and turning back to his laptop.

Floating nearby was a little boy with wings. In his hands was a DS and Katashi is sure he hears Pokémon music coming from it.

Katashi tries to speak but finds he can't use his voice. He also can't move.

Eventually, the little boy with wings notices him and points him out to the person typing.

He turns around and stares at Katashi.

Several moments pass with the stranger waiting for Katashi to speak, unaware that he can't.

"Well, speak up!"

Katashi just stared back unable to move.

"Oops, sorry about that."

He snaps his fingers and Katashi unfroze.

He tried to remain calm as he spoke, however difficult.

"Okay, WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

And fails miserably.

"Calm down, I'll explain everything."

Katashi tries his best to calm down.

"You can say we are like the gods of your world. You may call me Alpha and this is Beta."

Alpha points to the little boy with wings, who waves.

"There are others, but you don't need to meet them. Anyway, you have been chosen for a very special mission."

"What kind of special mission?"

"Relax, I'm getting to it. There's this girl. An anti-social one named Tomoko Kuroki. I've taken pity on her and wish to help her out. However, the rules state that I can't interfere directly. That's where you come in."

"Rules? If you're an all-powerful god, why do you have rules?"

Alpha grimaced and struggled to find an answer.

"To tell you the truth, I made the rules myself. It would be too easy just to snap my fingers and make it happen."

"But why me?"

"Oh, I just picked a random person. It was all luck of the draw, and you were the grand prize winner."

"Who~!" Katashi said sarcastically.

"Now now, it's not that bad."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Basically, you just follow her around and stop her from doing anything stupid."

"... You're kidding, right? That's all I have to do? Be her voice of reason?"

"Pretty much. Oh! I almost forgot."

Alpha snaps his fingers again and Katashi's body started changing. He shrank and grew wings.

He was now about a fourth of Beta.

"What the-"

"You know how in some anime and video games, the main hero has a little fairy helper?"

"Yeah..."

"You're basically that."

"Wonderful." he said sarcastically again.

Alpha turned back to his laptop and pulled up a different document.

"Here are the rules and powers of a fairy. Read it over."

Katashi stared at the document before him.

**Rules and Powers of a Fairy**

**(Note: The person you are bonded to will be referred to as your partner throughout this guide.)**

**You will always look out for the best interest for your partner even if you don't agree with it. (You may try to persuade them otherwise if their choice might endanger them in any way.)**

**You will be undetectable to everyone except your partner. This also means you have the power to go straight through solid objects to make sure you are undetected. (Be sure to use this power to pass through doors and such instead of trying to open them.)**

**You may only intervene in your partner's life. The exception to this is when your partner's life influences others. (Ex: A murderer is after your partner but with your help you catch the murderer. You saved your partner's life but indirectly influenced the murderer's life.)**

**You can hear your partner's thoughts but your partner cannot hear yours. This is to ensure that you have privacy over your thoughts and that your partner won't be seen as crazy when he/she talks back to what appears to others as nothing.**

**Your original body is fine. Your other self is going through its daily life as if you never became a fairy.**

**If your original self shows up while helping your partner, deny anything you have to do with it. Just say the similarities are a coincidence.**

**Your fairy body is linked to your original body. Therefore, you don't need to eat, drink, sleep, etc. if your original body does so. This also means that if your original self dies, you will die as well. If your original self is in danger, you may ignore rule 6 to save your life.**

**If you find you need additional powers, yell up to the sky your boss's name and he may grant you a new power, depending on his/her mood.**

**Obviously, you have the power of flight with your wings. **

**All fairies will receive a new name to avoid any connection your partner may make to your original self besides appearance.**

Katashi blinked at the last rule.

"A new name?"

"Right. Let's do that."

Suddenly, a huge wheel appeared with several names on it. Alpha spun the wheel.

"And your new name is..."

The wheel stopped.

"Daisuke!"

'Daisuke' twitched a little at the irony of the name.

"Well, good luck!"

The world shifted and Daisuke found himself above a house.

At first he forgot how to fly and plummeted to the ground. Luckily, he pulled out at the last second and flew into a wall.

After getting his bearings, Daisuke realized he was at the Kuroki residence.

_'Might as well get this over with' _he thought as he went through the walls.

* * *

**As you can see, I have chosen to do third-person point of view. Remember to review. Seriously, review. I can use the feedback I get to help improve the story so everybody wins. See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
